


A Jaunt Through The Forest

by TheForbiddenFruit



Series: Obsession [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, Implied Forced Pregnancy, Intersex Iruka, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Umino Iruka, Pregnancy Kink, Underage Sex, Young Umino Iruka, first heat, non-consensual mating bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForbiddenFruit/pseuds/TheForbiddenFruit
Summary: Kakashi stumbles across a newly presented omega during his heat in the forest.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Obsession [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893184
Comments: 5
Kudos: 301





	A Jaunt Through The Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fic contains underage sex between an adult (20y Kakashi) and a minor (14y Iruka). I also marked this as rape/non-con just to be safe because Kakashi gets a little extra.
> 
> I've tagged all the important stuff. If any of it is not your cup of tea, then you probably shouldn't be here.

Kakashi walked through the forest at a sedate pace. It was a warm spring day and he had just finished his afternoon work-out. Now he had plans to take a long, relaxing bath. A new Icha Icha novel had come out the other day and he was dying to read it; a bath was the perfect place to read. He needed to go to the market later, after his bath, and buy fresh ingredients for dinner.

As he contemplated what he’d have, a mild East wind blew through the trees.

Kakashi went rigid.

He tugged down his mask and scented the air. With each successive sniff, Kakashi inhaled deeper and deeper. For just a moment, his self-control waned and a growl bubbled up out of his chest.

The East wind carried the scent of an unmated Omega in heat. It was overpowering and it smelled desperate. It spoke of someone who had had little to no control over their scent during a cycle, be it through chakra manipulation or medicine.

It smelled like a _first heat._

Kakashi had experienced an omega in their first heat once before. When it happened, he had only presented as an Alpha two years prior; he was still pretty new. However, Obito’s scent did not affect him like this new scent did. It short-circuited Kakashi’s brain.

Kakashi’s dick was achingly hard, and the urge to fuck whoever it was giving off the pheromones was unrelenting.

So Kakashi did what does best: track.

The scent wasn’t difficult to follow as the wind blew it into his face in thick, lust-filled waves. Kakashi knew he was getting close too based on how heavy and lingering the scent was in the air. It was so saturated with a wanton need that it was beginning to send Kakashi into rut as his scent mixed with that of the unmated Omega.

It wasn’t very much longer when he heard the whining and begging that finally, he stumbled upon the small gap in the forest and subsequently, his quarry.

A kid, who looked short and scrawny, who couldn’t have been more than thirteen or fourteen years old was on their knees, back to Kakashi, hunched over themselves.

The kid was naked.

Their skin was a magnificent shade of brown, and they had long enough hair to be put up in a ponytail. All their clothes, including a leaf hitai-ate, were strewn about their little patch of woods, like the kid striped as fast as they could without consideration for anything else. The most important observation, Kakashi noted, was that the teen had four small fingers shoved into their vaginal slit while the other arm jerked in front of them. _A male omega then,_ Kakashi deduced. The kid sobbed and cried out unintelligible words as he plunged his fingers in and out of his cunt.

Kakashi had nearly come at the sight.

Even from this distance, Kakashi could see what a wet mess the kid was. The stretched little hole was weeping to get fucked.

Kakashi didn’t like fucking omegas, they were always fertile and easy to impregnate, especially during heats; contraception was useless during heats unless you used a special condom. Kakashi had no interest in having children at the moment, maybe sometime down the line. For almost all omegas they didn’t mature until their sixteenth year, and the one he had just stumbled upon was presumably going through their first heat - all alone. But the instinctual need to claim the little omega and fill their belly with his seed was strong.

There was a brief debate in his mind about someone happening upon them, but it was put to rest knowing they were off the beaten path. It was unlikely that anyone would be close enough to catch their combined scent, and no one would come running upon hearing the noises the kid would no doubt make.

Kakashi unfastened his pants and freed his cock. He stroked it a few times to the image before him, admiring how pretty the omega was. The boy was incredibly gorgeous, and it had been weeks since he last had a good fuck; he was feeling a little pent up. It was his lucky day that he stumbled upon such a gift. 

Kakashi let the control over his scent dissipate.

Before the omega registered Kakashi’s horny alpha scent, Kakashi had both of the kid’s hands trapped with one of his and molded himself against his back, rutting his thick cock between the kid's asscheeks.

The omega shrieked in surprise and began to struggle underneath Kakashi.

“Shhhh, it’s alright,” Kakashi cooed and began petting the boy’s naked chest. “You’re safe.”

“G-Go away!” The omega whined as he tried to wiggle from Kakashi’s hold.

Kakashi chuckled and licked the shell of the kid’s ear, making him squeal and struggle even more.

“Why would I want to go? I just got here,” Kakashi murmured. He trailed his lips and tongue down across the omega’s neck and over his bonding gland.

Kakashi shifted his hips away just enough to drag his cock lower and into the copious slick leaking from the kid’s slit. He cried out in pleasure as Kakashi’s dick teasingly rubbed against his sensitive little folds, the head of it nudged against his ball sack.

“I’m going to make you feel good,” Kakashi whispered into the kid’s ear as he began thrusting his cock up against that sopping wet heat in earnest; he snapped his hips forward in short, rapid movements.

“No, no!” The omega cried out, trembling against Kakashi.

Despite his begging to stop, the boy was meeting Kakashi’s shallow thrusts, and mewling as the head of Kakashi’s dick got caught on the rim of his weeping hole.

“ _Please_ \- ” the teen wailed.

The little omega was wrecked, and Kakashi wasn’t even balls deep in him yet. That would change soon. Kakashi was hesitant to release the vice-like hold he had on the kid’s hands, but the omega was past the point of struggling. He was content grinding into Kakashi’s dick.

Kakashi braced his arm against the ground, and let his other hand roam further down to take hold of the kid’s erection. His penis was as small as the rest of him, but arousal had filled it out quite nice; there was a nice girth there despite his young age. When he got older, he’d have a magnificent cock.

“What’s your name, Kid?” Kakashi asked as he pumped the omega’s dick in time with his thrusts.

“Iruka - _ah_!” he replied, voice cracking with a high-pitched whine.

 _Iruka._ Kakashi liked it, it sounded very nice.

“Well, Iruka, you have a nice cock. And I bet your hole is nice too.” Kakashi told him and sucked a dark mark into Iruka’s neck just under the bonding gland. “It’s your first heat; I can tell. Which means you’ve never been fucked before. I’m gonna fuck it open”

Iruka cried out, but Kakashi wasn’t sure if it was because of his dirty talk or because of the hand on his cock.

“I’ve- I’ve had a boyfriend before!” Iruka snarled indignantly.

Kakashi smirked as he sucked another possessive mark into Iruka’s dark skin.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to assume. I’m surprised a thirteen-year-old has so much experience with sex,” Kakashi teased him.

One of Iruka’s hands shot up and grabbed a handful of Kakashi’s hair.

“I’m fourteen, asshole!” Iruka bit out scathingly and tugged viciously at Kakashi’s hair. Kakashi moaned loud and harshly thrust his hips forward, jamming the tip of his cock into Iruka’s dripping hole.

Iruka _howled_.

It sounded pained, but there was enough pleasure laced within it that Kakashi didn’t feel too guilty. He needed to be more careful, he chastised himself as he gently pulled his cock out of Iruka.

“Sorry,” Kakashi said and peppered kisses across the side of his face and neck.

“Asshole.”

Kakashi snorted. “You’re the one who pulled my hair. It’s technically your fault, Kid.”

Kakashi abandoned Iruka’s little cock and cupped his balls. They were small, fitting perfectly in his hand, and lightly dusted with pubic hair. He played with them a bit, enjoying the way Iruka mewled and canted his hips forward, looking for some sort of friction. When he had his fill, Kakashi’s hand found its way to Iruka’s leaking pussy.

“You were so wet when I found you, Iruka, and now look at you,” Kakashi purred into Iruka’s ear. He teasingly traced his index finger around Iruka’s hole, making Iruka shriek and struggle. “You’re so wet for me. You want me to fill you up, don’t you Iruka?”

Iruka shook his head no, but Kakashi knew he wanted it.

Slowly Kakashi inserted his finger into Iruka. The kid whimpered and bucked wildly underneath Kakashi.

“No!”

“Oh, I think you do,” Kakashi said as he finger-fucked Iruka.

“Nononono-oo!” Iruka pleaded.

Kakashi ignored him as he inserted another finger and scissored them. Despite Kakashi’s earlier accidental roughness, Iruka’s body could easily take an alpha cock as wet as he was. Getting the knot in might be on the tricky side though. It was a known fact that sometimes the first few couplings for a new omega were a little painful. But omega biology was a wonder. Kakashi had faith Iruka could take every inch of him.

Out of curiosity, Kakashi stuck another finger into Iruka.

“No more!” Iruka sobbed even as he pushed back on Kakashi’s hand.

Kakashi was a little surprised to see tears beading at the corner of his eye, but Iruka did seem a little overstimulated. He leaned in and kissed away the lone tear that had managed to spill over.

“I think you can take a little more.” Kakashi crooned. He balanced himself on his knees, making sure that Iruka didn’t have to bear any of his weight, and used his other hand to guide Iruka into a distracting, searing kiss.

As Iruka sloppily returned the kiss, Kakashi slipped a fourth finger into Iruka and devoured the ensuing moan. Iruka took all of his fingers beautifully.

Kakashi let Iruka explore for a little longer before he broke the kiss and removed his fingers from the kid’s pussy. Kakashi sat up and manhandled the teen into a better position to fuck him in. Iruka’s chest was pressed down into the grassy forest floor with his ass in the air. It wasn’t difficult to do, Iruka weighed almost nothing to Kakashi and he was incredibly pliable in his current state. Iruka looked dazed and confused - more importantly, he looked fuckable.

Kakashi took a moment to take in the view before him, even daring to lift his hitai-ate to record it. Iruka’s slick was everywhere; it ran down his thighs and balls. There was even some slick between Iruka’s asscheeks.

Unable to contain himself any longer, Kakashi lined himself up with Iruka’s slit and pushed in with one firm thrust to the hilt.

The reaction was immediate.

Iruka shrieked and his hands clawed at the ground, pulling up clumps of dirt and grass. He tried to crawl away from Kakashi, to remove the cock that was shoved deep inside him, but Kakashi had a good hold on the kid’s hips.

“You feel so fucking good, Iruka,” Kakashi groaned long and loud. The jerky movements and Iruka’s tight heat almost pulled the orgasm from him. It was a close thing.

Kakashi smoothed a comforting hand down Iruka’s spine and slowly began to thrust his cock in and out of Iruka.

Iruka felt amazing; Iruka was tight but there was no pain at all.

“Gonna fuck you good and hard Iruka,” Kakashi grunted and plunged in and out of Iruka in earnest. “Gonna fuck you till you scream.

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” Iruka yelped, getting louder as the thrusts got harder.

Kakashi braced both hands on Iruka’s shoulders, rose onto is feet for better leverage, and then he really began to fuck Iruka. The thrusts were hard and fast, his balls slapped lewdly against Iruka’s taint with each one. The sharingan recorded every moment of it.

“God, you are stunning with my cock in your pussy. You take it so well, I’m so proud of you. You’re being such a good omega for me, Iruka.” Kakashi panted out. “You’re so perfect, I bet you’ll take my knot just as easily. Gonna fill every inch of you up with my cum too until you smell like me. Would you like that, Iruka? Bet you’d give me a litter of pups too.” He babbled as his thrusts became more erratic. “I’d fill you up night after night until you’re pregnant and heavy with my child.”

“ _A-Alpha_ … Please” Iruka moaned.

“That’s right, _Iruka_. I’m your alpha.”

Kakashi didn’t even know the kid existed before today, and suddenly there he was, staking his claim.

 _Fuck,_ he was so close, and his knot was starting to fill out. It was catching on Iruka’s rim.

Just a little more.

“You’re mine, Iruka. I’ll keep you forever, use you whenever I like. While you’re eating dinner, I’ll bend you over the kotatsu and eat you out. Or maybe I’ll find you when you’re out with your friends and corner you in a bathroom - fuck you stupid and knot you; they’ll wonder where you went.” Kakashi told him. Iruka probably never heard a word of dirty talk in his short life, but this was more for his own benefit than anything else. “Can’t wait for you to have our first pup. Your breasts will be heavy with milk to nourish them, but I know there would be plenty to share. You would taste so good. Would you like that Iruka? Would you like me suckling on your nipples as I fuck you? They’d be so sensitive to touch, I bet the entire village would hear the noises you’d make.”

“I don’t want boobs. And I don’t want kids.” Iruka wailed.

Kakashi laughed breathily. He paused his fucking and repositioned to kneel back on the ground behind Iruka. Then he coaxed the omega back up to support himself with his arms again; they were a little shaky, but the kid managed.

Kakashi draped himself across Iruka’s back, and started fucking Iruka again.

“Two more years and you’ll be fully matured. You’ll have more heats and you’ll come around to the idea of it.” Kakashi said and nuzzled Iruka’s neck.

Kakashi was at his limit.

Not wanting to pop his knot outside Iruka, Kakashi gave one final hard thrust, forcing his rapidly expanding knot the rest of the way into Iruka’s tight pussy, locking them together.

Iruka screamed, scrambling for purchase, and tried to crawl away from Kakashi again. Kakashi hooked an arm around Iruka’s waist and held him still as he shot his load into Iruka.

He had intended his dirty talk to be just that, dirty talk, but all those filthy fantasies his mind had supplied had won him over. He wanted to do all that with this little pretty little omega that he had accidentally stumbled across in the woods.

There was no doubt in his mind that he would find Iruka again after today. Not just during a rut or heat, but every chance that he could track the kid down to fuck him senseless. There was a very high chance that he’d get Iruka pregnant down the line too, even if the kid didn’t want it to happen. Kakashi could kill a flock of birds with one boulder with the kid. He wanted to see his little omega pregnant. He wanted it so bad.

As his orgasm hit him in waves and Iruka sobbed beneath him, Kakashi guided Iruka’s head to the side and leaned down.

“You’re mine, Iruka.” Kakashi declared and then bit Iruka hard, sinking teeth right into the kid’s bonding gland, breaking the skin there a little bit. Kakashi was fascinated by how quickly their scents were folding into each other, creating something new and unique to them.

Iruka bucked wildly and wailed, orgasming on the spot without any further touching on Kakashi’s part. As Iruka’s inner muscles milked Kakashi, he imagined his seed pooling in Iruka deepest core. He was filled with smug satisfaction that Iruka now belonged to him, inside and outside. Kakashi swiveled his hips and ground his knot further into Iruka.

Iruka whimpered tiredly, humping forward, and his front half collapsed onto the ground.

Kakashi chuckled, a feeling of fondness flooded him as he looked at Iruka. The kid looked exhausted and completely trashed, but he also seemed to be relieved now that his heat had abated.

As Iruka dozed, Kakashi carefully shifted them, trying his best not to jostle the omega too much, and settled them on their sides. Kakashi propped himself up on an elbow and threw one of Iruka’s legs over his thighs. He pushed Iruka’s cock and balls aside to inspect the gentle slope of the bulge his knot made in Iruka’s pussy, lightly tracing it with a couple of fingers. Iruka mewled and shuddered.

He took another moment to inspect Iruka’s face and the scar that bisected it; he looked adorable.

Kakashi covered the sharingan back up and settled down next to Iruka, curling an arm around him.

“My perfect omega,” Kakashi murmured against Iruka’s ear.

“I hate you.”

Kakashi gave a sharp thrust, his cock still hard within Iruka, making Iruka yowl. “I’ll just have to make you like me, then.”

Iruka growled defiantly. “Not going to happen.”

“You say that now,” Kakashi snickered, “But in a few hours your heat will flare up again and you’ll be the same horny, moaning mess you were when I found you. You loved my cock when I was fucking you,” and to prove his next point, Kakashi reached down and rubbed at where his knot was stuck in Iruka. “And I know for a fact you love my knot.”

Iruka groaned as his hips jerked forward, Kakashi’s knot pulling at his rim. As a side effect, Iruka’s cock was filling out again, which only helped to prove Kakashi’s point.

Iruka sighed. “You’re mean.”

Kakashi hummed and pulled his hand away from Iruka’s sensitive bits. “You’ll get used to it.”

Once the knot receded enough for Kakashi to pull out, he made sure to do it slowly. He watched proudly as the massive load of cum he had shot into Iruka poured out of the kid. The thought of keeping all that cum in Iruka was orgasmic.

Kakashi stretched his arms over his head, yawning. He felt satisfied in every way.

He settled against Iruka again, cuddling the teen close.

“I promise I’m not that bad,” Kakashi murmurs against the skin of Iruka’s shoulder.

Iruka scoffed but didn’t shift away, only wiggled a little against Kakashi to get comfortable.

Kakashi was content as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
